WISH
by rhie.sha
Summary: Andai cinta itu masih ada, mungkin tak perlu ada hati yang terluka... Kalau saja...


**A Screenplays Fanfiction**

* * *

**Author** : rhie_sha

**Genre** : Family/angst

**Desclaimer : **Member DBSK bukan milik author... Mereka milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri...

**Warning** : First story ever... Gender bender! OOC akut. Bahasa alay. _Don't like, don't read! I've warned you already..._

**Summary** :** _Andai cinta itu masih ada, mungkin tak perlu ada hati yang terluka..._**

**_ Kalau saja..._**

* * *

Junsu memandang ke luar jendela, menatap kosong pada hujan yang tengah turun dengan derasnya. Ia menutup mata sejenak, mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat. Dadanya sesak. Suara-suara kedua orangtuanya terdengar samar dari balik pintu kamar. Mereka bertengkar, lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya minggu ini, atau bulan ini, atau bulan-bulan lalu. Junsu sudah lelah menghitung. Ia sudah lupa sejak kapan pertengkaran itu bermula. Ia bahkan sudah tak ingat untuk menerka kenapa sesungguhnya pertengkaran itu harus ada. Matanya memanas. Tiba-tiba rasanya perdebatan sayup Appa dan Ummanya terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga. Tangan kurusnya terangkat gemetar menutup kedua belah indra pendengarnya. Tubuhnya meringkuk rapuh di bawah jendela. Begitu saja, tanpa suara. Ia tergugu dalam diam. Biar hujan saja yang menyuarakan perihnya. Biar hujan saja yang meneteskan air mata untuknya. Biar saja... Setidaknya bersama hujan, ia tak merasa sendirian. Samar, Junsu mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya sendiri, mulutnya bergerak membisikkan harap.

Dari balik tembok kamarnya, debam pintu yang menutup paksa bergaung menyentakkan telinga. Mulut Junsu terkatup kaku. Masih perlukah ia berdoa? Tangisnya pecah seketika. Di luar sana, badai tampak mengajak hujan berdansa.

* * *

**WISH**

**Written by rhie_sha  
**

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning  
**

"_Masih ingat rumah rupanya?"_Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan tanya pada seorang pria yang baru memasuki rumahnya. Bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk ia ucapkan untuk menyambut suami, sebenarnya. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia bukan tipe orang yang terbiasa menahan perasaan. Dan sungguh, jika ucapan bernada sarkastik itu meluncur dari mulutnya, maka itulah gambaran emosi yang ia rasakan di hatinya. Ia marah, sedih dan kecewa. Pada dirinya sendiri, pada pria ini, dan pada hubungan mereka.

Orang yang ia ajak bicara hanya memandang jengah. "_Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, Jae. Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat."_

Gurat kelelahan itu terpatri jelas di wajah Yunho, Jaejoong tahu itu. Ada sedikit rasa iba yang hinggap di hatinya. Hanya sejenak, sebelum pria itu berjalan menuju kamar mereka dan melewatinya begitu saja. Rasa geramnya kembali.

"_Begitu saja?! Cukup dengan mengucap 'Aku lelah' lalu kau anggap selesai begitu?"_

Pria itu tak merespon. Jaejoong memandang kesal. Kesabarannya habis sudah. _"Jung Yunho! Jangan kau berani mengacuhkanku!" _teriaknya tertahan.

Yunho menukas tak sabar. _"Maumu apa Jae?!"_

"_Kau bertanya apa mauku?! Masih perlukah kau menanyakan hal itu? God, I can't believe it! ...Sudahlah. Kemana saja kau hari ini?!"_

"_Bekerja. Memangnya kau pikir apa?!"_

"_Bekerja?! Pekerjaan apa yang menuntutmu pergi sejak dini hari?! Pekerjaan apa yang mengharuskanmu me-non aktifkan ponsel sampai tak bisa dihubungi sepanjang hari?! Pekerjaan apa yang kau lakukan sampai hal pertama yang kau lakukan begitu pulang adalah mengacuhkanku hanya dengan alasan lelah?!" _Jaejoong terengah. Ia menatap Yunho getir, kemudian berucap lirih, _"Sepenting apa pekerjaan itu sampai kau rela melewatkan pentas seni putramu sendiri? Demi Tuhan, Yunho-ya.. Kau itu seorang CEO, apa salahnya memberikan wewenang pada bawahanmu dan mengambil cuti sehari saja untuk Changmin?"_

"_Aku akan minta maaf padanya."_

Hanya itu, hanya satu kalimat itu yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Yunho. Jaejoong mendongak tak percaya pada wajah tak berekspresi di hadapannya.

"_Maaf? Kau sudah berjanji, Yun. Kau berjanji untuk datang, dan membatalkannya hanya karena pekerjaan. Kau tau? Tak sekalipun dia keluar dari kamar sejak pulang tadi. Dia kecewa, Yunho-ya. Kecewa! Dan responmu hanya 'Aku akan minta maaf'?!"_

"_Lalu aku harus melakukan apa?! Berhentilah melebih-lebihkan keadaan. Kau selalu membuat semuanya semakin rumit, Jae!"_

"_Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku, begitu?!"_

"_Lihat? Kau melakukannya lagi. Kau, dan pola pikirmu yang selalu menempatkan diri sebagai korban. Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu!"_ Yunho membalikkan badan, menjeblak pintu kamar dan membantingnya tertutup. Mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka begitu saja.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat. Murka, sungguh ia murka. Tapi isak lirih yang tertangkap gendang telinga menyentak rasionya keras. Malaikat kecilnya menangis. Karena dirinya, karena mereka, dan pertengkaran yang selalu ada. Geramnya luruh. Matanya tertumbuk pada dinding di hadapannya. Pada potret diri dari empat sosok penuh tawa. Wajah-wajah yang kini asing. Ia menatap nanar pada senyum hangat Yunho, pada wajah ceria nan polos milik Junsu, pada ekspresi bahagia Changmin yang begitu kentara terpetak di tawanya. Pandangannya beralih pada potretnya sendiri. Paras seorang wanita yang tampak begitu damai. Entah kenapa ia iri, pada dirinya sendiri. Angannya bertanya. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali mereka berempat berkumpul bersama? Sudah berapa lama ia tak mendengar tawa malaikat-malaikat kecilnya? Sudah berapa lama sejak bahagia itu sirna? Hanya sedu sedan yang menjawab tanyanya. Dari celah pintu yang tak tertutup sempurna, siluet putra sulungnya tertangkap retina. Batinnya menjerit penuh sesal.

_Junsu-ya, maafkan Umma..._

_**~ to be continue ~  
**_

* * *

Hajimemashite, minna-san...

Rhie_sha desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu...

Ini fic perdana dari Rhie... Moga-moga pada suka ya...

Chapter 1 ini sih niatnya pengen dijadiin prolog, jadi masih pendek. Buat Chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan diusahakan lebih panjang deh...

Anyway, berhubung Rhie masih newbie di sini, mohon bantuan dan bimbingan dari semuanya...

Buat readers sekalian, REVIEW please... Flame juga diterima kok, asal berupa flame yang membangun.. ^_^

Finally, Thanks for reading, minna... #tebar confetti

Annyeong...


End file.
